


Signs

by EdgyVoltrxn



Series: Married to an emo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith, As well, Fluff, Husbands, Keith is obsessed with aliens, Lance is on a mission, Lifeguard Lance, M/M, barista keith, bc i can, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: Lance is on a mission to get Keith to say yes. To do that, they need to have a little date night at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be them on vacation but I post poned that for the next one which should be posted tomorrow.

     Looking up places for vacation is so time consuming and difficult. Lance has an idea of where to go though. He's been finding all these great lake houses set in beautiful areas. He finds the perfect one. It has one master bedroom, three extra rooms, 80 inch flatscreen T.V., hot tub, and it is surrounded by the most beautiful garden. Of course there's a lake too. It's more like an expensive hotel but in the woods. The price made Lance cringe and look away but if you divide that price by seven, it's not too much money. At first all Lance wanted was to spend time with the bae but this cabin cost more than him and Keith's money combined.

        Now, it's not like he's asked anyone yet but he'll get to it. Hunk will obviously say yes, no question. Pidge will say yes but only with persuasion and deals. I'll probably offer her a room to herself, Hunk and Coran will just share. Coran is also no question, he'll definitely agree to the trip. Lance overheard a conversation Shiro and Allura were having a while back. Allura said to Shiro on how they never get out anymore. Well, this is definitely an adventure.       

      Shit, Lance forgot about the most important person. He's not so sure about what Keith will say. Hmm, Lance has an idea. He'll just devour him with affection. Keith can not deny the meme lord, Lance knows exactly what to do.         

     Lance closes his laptop and climbs off the lifeguard stand. He's a trained lifeguard and he might be bending the rules a bit by going on his device but it's been two months since he has had to dive in the ocean and help. The area of the beach he works at, is almost never crowded. This is where him and Keith met. Lance was working one day and he spots a really hot dude laying a towel over the sand. This dude was freakishly pale, good thing he was going to get some sun. Then guess what happened. He set up an umbrella over the said towel.

   
      Lance was enjoying the view though. The guy sat town and pulled out a book. To this day Lance doesn't understand how Keith is the love of his life.

  
      Back to what he was saying, Lance didn't realize he was staring that much but the worst possible thing happened. Keith looked up and saw Lance. Actually it's not that bad but the way Keith's hair was that day, never fails to make Lance head over heels.

  
      Lance quickly looked away and crouched down in his chair. Not one of his best moments but it all worked out in the end.

  
      Now back to present day. Lance owns this old beaten up car. It used to be a bright blue but it has quickly faded with age. The said car was his moms car, until she got this brand new red one.

  
      Keith owns a motorcycle that he's had for about 4 years. Lance tried riding it one day and lets just say they had to go to the hospital afterwards. He may or may not have fell off the motorcycle, slamming right into a tree. The vehicle was heading straight for it, Lance hit the brakes quick and the rest his history. Keith told him a damaged motorcycle was better than a hurt Lance.

  
      As Lance collects his thoughts on the memory, he gets into the raggedy car. It takes Lance ten minutes to drive home and he passes where Keith works all the time. He works at a coffee shop with Shiro and Allura. It's owned by Allura's father and it's the best in town. Keith professionally draws artwork at the same time. About once a month he submits his drawings to museums and low and behold, usually every single one of them is chosen.

  
      Lance makes it to their apartment and it's a pain having to go up all these flights of stairs. The only one that was available was at the top.

  
      The door is always hard to open and you literally have to put your full body weight on it. 

  
      Once he gets in, he immediately heads toward their couch. Nap time, Lance grabs Keith's red blanket and closes his eyes. The scent is a mixture between Lance and Keith, Keith's dominates though. 

-       

Lance partly wakes up when he hears a loud door being opened.

  
      Keith walks in with grocery bags in his hands. Lance can see two bags of Nacho Cheese Doritos and cocoa puffs. They are Lance's favorite food and he smiles to himself because he didn't ask for anything. 

  
      Keith puts away all of the groceries in under two minutes and walks toward the couch.

  
      Lance eyes are barely open and all he can see is Keith taking the blanket.

  
      "Hm baby, I was using that," Lance mumbles.

  
      Keith grins and topples on top of Lance. "Well now you can use me," Keith says as he buries his face in the crook of Lance's neck. Lance drapes his arm around Keith and tangles their legs together.

  
      "So much warmer," Lance mumbles. He sees the curve of Keith's lips go up and that's enough for Lance to get some more rest. Last thing he remembers is kissing Keith's forehead.  

- 

Lance wakes up fully this time and is suddenly cold.

"Where's my warmth!" Lance yells loud enough for it to echo through the apartment. 

  
      He gets up and heads towards the kitchen. There's a note on the kitchen table. It was from Keith that read "Hey Lance, sorry I got a call from the coffee shop saying I need to come back to work because Shiro and Allura had to go. Coran broke his arm...again. The things that man does, anyway I'll be home at 8:00. Love you - Keith"

  
      Perfect, Lance can make Keith dinner. Actually nevermind, they don't have enough supplies to make something nice. Maybe he can order pizza and watch whatever Keith wants to.

  
      It's only 6:30 and he decides to watch The Office to pass time. He's on season two and wonders how Pam doesn't realize how Jim is perfect for her. Usually it's Keith that does the rants but Lance has his fair share of moments.

   
      OMG, THEY KISSED! Jim and Pam finally locked lips. Lance is so happy, he has to show Keith when he gets home.

  
      Lance checks the time and it's 7:23. Operation get your hubby to agree is in motion. 

  
      He goes into his closet and gets dressed in his gray sweatpants and Keith's baggy shirt. It's pretty much the only clothing he can wear of Keith's since they are different in height. Keith seems to like the tight side more, which is fine but a pain for Lance. There's only so many times one can fangirl over seeing abs under a shirt. 

     Lance walks out and heads toward the bathroom. He puts glitter on his face. What can he say, it's brings out his eyes. Lance doesn't know why he's even trying so hard. He partly knows Keith could never say no to a vacation but that doesn't mean Lance still doesn't want to have a date night.

     "Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza for you and me," Lance calls the pizza place a few blocks down.

When he's done, he checks the time. Yes, it's 7:48. Keith should be home any minute now. Lance usually isn't impatient , but honestly now, he's literally just standing and waiting. 

     Five minutes later, Keith comes into the door.

     Lance gleams.

     "Hey, sorry I-,"

     Keith's sentence is interrupted by Lance running up and giving him a jump hug.

     Keith almost falls from this new weight but settles himself so he's in a more comfortable postition.

     "I missed you so much, I almost died without you here,"

     "Lance, I was only gone for two hours," Keith holds onto Lance's legs on either side of him.

     "Too long," Lance whines.

     Keith chuckles.

     "I have so much stuff planned tonight,"

     "Oh really, what kind of stuff,"

     "Well, we are going to have pizza and you get to pick the movie,"

     Keith gives him a skeptical look but continues to smile. "What do you want to ask Lance."

     "What makes you think I want to ask you something,"

     "You're letting me pick the movie,"

     "Well, oh idk,  
canwegoonvacationitwontcostthatmuch, sincetherewillbesevenofus. Please babe itwillbe soooo muchfun," Lance slurs some of the words together and hopes Keith understood them.  

  
     Keith thinks for a while and smirks "Where are we going,"

     Lance smiles so widely, his cheeks hurt. He hugs Keith tighter and pulls him in for a kiss. He bites Keith's bottom lip and continues to makeout with him. Just the simplest of kisses turns into a makeout session, half of that is probably Lance's fault.

     Lance breaks the kiss and gets off of Keith, kissing his cheek in the process when he hears the doorbell ring. 

     He opens the door. Yum, the smell of fresh pizza. Lance pays and closes the door. He turns around to show Keith the delicious pizza, only to find him holding up a movie.

     Lance reads the movie title and groans.  
     

     "Ugh, Signs seriously," Signs is a movie about aliens and how they have these marks on fields. 

     "It's very fascinating Lance and you fell asleep the last time we watched it. You have to stay awake or you can kiss that vacation goodbye," Keith turns on the T.V. and puts the movie in. They both sit down on their beaten up couch that is surprisingly comfy. 

     As the movie starts, Lance tells him about the lake house.

     "Sounds fancy," Keith stuffs a whole pizza slice in his mouth.

     "It really is, we can have the master bedroom," Lance replies mouth full of food.

     "No talk time, the movie is starting," Keith shushes Lance.

     He rolls his eyes at Keith's antics but stops talking anyways. Lance knows how he is about aliens. God forbid someone say they arn't real. He gets a free pass whenever he says something along the lines of that and it's because Keithy loves him. Unfortunately, he can't say the same thing about the others. Lance can still remember the day the gang was hanging out at their apartment. They were all talking about their favorite movies. Keith said Signs obviously. Allura and Shiro said "Aliens were and never will be real." Keith shot up from where he was sitting, which was on Lance's lap and yelled "Are you sure about that!" 

     Lance sprung up and got Keith to calm down. He still remembers those little white lies he said "Keith honey, I'm sure they were just kidding. Of course their might be some sort of life out there," 

     Keith sat back down with Lance and was a little nicer with his words. "There is so much prove of alien existence, just take the time to watch the videos, ok." 

     Shiro and Allura both gulped and nodded quickly.

     Pidge and Hunk knew not to say anything because they have been there before.

     "Lance, stop zoning out and watch the movie. See look, that's the sign," Keith points to the screen showing him what seems to indeed be a sign in the field.

     "Sorry Babe, I was just thinking about you," Lance truthfully stated. That got an eye roll from Keith.

     Lance cuddles up against Keith's side and lays his head on his shoulder. 

     "OH MY GOD, did that boy just kill the dog," Lance is disgusted.

     "The dog was going to kill his sister, he simply had to,"

     "Let me guess, the aliens made the dog do it," Lance huffs.

     "Yep, also nice shirt,"

     "Hehe," Lance practically giggles.

     Keith looks down at Lance and smiles. Keith is so breathtaking. As Lance is staring at him, Keith brings his thumb down by Lance's mouth and brushes against it. He brings his said finger back up and puts it in his mouth, presumably licking it off. Keith takes it out and looks at Lance. "You had pizza sauce by your mouth,"

     Lance is dying on the inside. Fuck that was so hot. He can feel himself blushing and something else. "Fuck Keith, your going to kill me,"

     It's been a while since the movie first started and Lance is still so confused.

     "What are those kids looking at," Lance questions.

     "You'll see,"

     Lance waits to see. At that moment, something tall, green and lanky comes walking out behind the bushes. Lance screams and clings onto Keith for dear life. The movie then plays it again and he hasn't seen anything more scary in his life.

     "WHAT THE HELL! Baby I'm scared, was that supposed to be an alien? That wasn't like a cartoon alien at all. WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME WATCH THIS HORROR FILM!" Lance shouts.

     "It's not horror, it's sci-fi," Keith nonchalantly corrects him.

     Lance wimpers with the still engraved alien image in his head.

     The movie is finally over and Lance is still mortified by the whole thing.

     "Okay, bed time," Keith tries to get up but is stopped by Lance pulling him back down. "Lance, what the hell,"

     "No way, you are not leaving me. Wherever you go, I go," Lance states.

     "Fine," Keith grabs Lance's hand and stands up with him. Both Lance and Keith pick up the pizza to clean up. After they are done they head towards their room. 

     Lance lets go of his hand and tucks himself in their bed. Keith takes off his clothing, leaving his boxers on and walks toward where Lance is.

     Once Keith is under the covers, Lance quickly tangles their legs together and cuddles him like the worlds going to end.

     "Sweetheart, it's just a movie," Keith reassures Lance.

     "Those aliens, it was the aliens," Lance shivers.

     "Whatever,"

     "You know, whenever I was scared of monsters, my mom used to tell me they weren't real," Lance says with a hinting tone.

     "Now you know I can't tell you that Lance," Keith closes his eyes.

     Lance sighs "Ugh, I know," and with that he does the same.

 

     

     

     

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked these dorks.


End file.
